


Да, папа

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Guslighting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: — Ты бесполезная! — кричал отец. — Тупая и бесполезная!И Айви с ним соглашалась.





	Да, папа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для "Майский фестиваль-2018"
> 
> Выпавший ключ: Наши мертвые нас не оставят в беде

— Да, папа.

Сколько себя помнила, Айви всегда ему так отвечала.

— Да, папа.

Как бы он ни орал, сколько бы ни стучал кулаками по столу.

— Да, папа. 

Потому что вздумай она возразить — он мог разозлиться еще сильнее.

— Я не собираюсь слушать твои глупости! — слышала Айви в ответ на робкие попытки рассказать, как прошел ее день. Соглашалась с ним и уходила в свой угол, рядом с окном, где занималась своим домашним садом. 

— Да, папа.

— Помолчи! — одергивал он, когда она смела чересчур громко заговорить во время очень важной передачи по старому, на ладан дышащему телевизору. 

«Да, папа».

— Считаешь, разбираешься в том, о чем говоришь? Знаешь лучше меня? Элис! Убери ее с моих глаз сейчас же! — не находя новых причин, чтобы заткнуть дочь, он переключался на забитую немногословную жену. Которая тут же спешила увести Айви подальше с его глаз. Заслонить, закрыть собой. Не потому, что любила дочь, а потому, что хоть так получала каплю внимания от мужа.

«Как скажешь, папа».

Большой, грузный, сильный. Ее отец. Нет, он не бил Айви, как время от времени избивал ее мать. Да и не бил не потому, что любил, просто боялся — Айви видела это в его глазах. Никогда не церемонившийся с остальными людьми, с ней единственной отец боялся не рассчитать силы и убить. Даже когда мать ходила с черно-синими пятнами, как кляксами, по всему телу. Даже когда она часами лежала в постели, не двигаясь, и лишь тихонько подвывала.

— Папа, мама в чем-то провинилась? — как-то решилась спросить Айви, когда он пьяный и невменяемый устало опустился в кресло. А мать еще пряталась в ванной.

— Это она тебе такое сказала?! — взъярился он за секунду. — Элис!

Но та не ответила.

— Где ты это услышала? — вскочил отец. — Только попробуй повторить при мне снова!

— Хорошо, папа.

Но все уже пошло по накатанной.

— Ты меня поняла?! — наступал он, загоняя дочь в угол. — Еще раз такое услышу от тебя!..

— Д-да… Нет… Нет, папа! — завизжала Айви, отбиваясь, когда он схватил ее за волосы. 

Но куда ей против него?

Оттаскал он тогда ее знатно. Волос выдрал немного, но после голова болела несколько дней. И опять же — это лишь волосы. Он ни разу ее не ударил. 

Айви смирилась. Запретила себе проявлять какие-либо эмоции. Запретила себе жалеть мать. Запретила себе упрекать отца. Он не бросал семью, как отцы во многих семьях их квартала. Приносил домой деньги. Не всегда, но время от времени. На еду хватало. И пока Айви молчала — он ее не трогал.

Так они жили изо дня в день. Пока отец не давал маху, и его не ловила полиция. Пока он снова не оказывался за решеткой. И в такие редкие моменты мать вздыхала свободно, скупо улыбалась и даже переставала упрекать Айви за разросшийся сад. Или что та уходила и часами шлялась по задворкам Готэма. Незаметная. Тихая. Никому ненужная. Мать вообще забывала, что в ее жизни есть дочь.

Потом отец возвращался. Вместе с криками, грохотом, слезами и синяками. Бесконечными упреками. 

— Ты бесполезная! — его вопли напоминали заезженную пластинку. — Тупая и бесполезная!

И Айви с ним соглашалась.

— Тебе место на улице! — колотил он в стену рядом с ее головой.

И против этого ей было нечего возразить.

— Да ты и дня там не протянешь! — из раза в раз слышала Айви. И молчала в ответ.

Потому что, в конечном счете, он оказался прав — она осталась одна. Спасибо полиции, детективу Гордону и Брюсу Уэйну. 

Только вот голос отца никуда не делся.

— Лентяйка! — орал он ей в уши, когда от голода и усталости ноги подкашивались. — Так и знал, что ты ни на что не годишься! Встала и пошла дальше!

Айви подчинялась его приказам. Не подчинись — он начинал кричать сильнее.

— Видишь тряпку? Подбери, тупица несчастная! Или тебе по ночам тепло спать?!

И она подбирала. Не только тряпки, но и другие полезные вещи. Что-то меняла, что-то оставляла себе. Главное, чтобы он заткнулся.

— Так и знал, что ты никчемная! Тебе не хватит смелости открыть рот! — разорялся отец, стоило перспективе наживы промелькнуть перед носом.

Она молчала. Шла и соглашалась на любую работу, лишь бы он перестал доставать.

Изо дня в день. Даже рядом с Селиной. Даже в роскошной квартире Барбары. И после, когда вновь оказалась на улице.

— Ты даже за своей подружкой тихо проследить не в состоянии! — взрывалось в ее голове, когда ее за руку схватил один из прихвостней Фиш. — Беги, убогая!

— Да не вправо, идиотка! Влево, там лестница! — вместе с биением сердца отдавалось у нее в висках.

— Пни его! Быстро! — на мгновение отец словно вселился в нее, и Айви удалось вырваться из цепких лап.

Упасть в воду и захлебнуться.

— Ты даже схватиться за что-то не в состоянии! — он и там не оставлял в покое.

— Даже лишний рывок тебе сделать лень! — будто толкал ее в спину.

— Я же учил тебя плавать, ты ничего не запомнила, кретинка?! — И во тьме она не могла от него скрыться.

«Почему ты так со мной, папа?» — проносилось в голове Айви, заглушая его вопли.

«Почему ты всегда только и делал, что кричал на меня?»

«Ты никогда меня не любил?»

«Почему ты…»

Кажется, она достигла дна. Кажется, вода перестала ее крутить и вертеть, как марионетку. И в этот момент, кажется… она поняла.

«Ты знал, что я окажусь одна? Да, папа?»

«Ты готовил меня к такой жизни? Да, папа?»

«Ты хотел, чтобы я, как сорняк, сумела выжить в любых условиях?»

«Что ты от меня хочешь? Оттолкнуться? Схватиться за что-нибудь? Выплыть? Стать сильнее? Чтобы ты стал гордиться мной и наконец замолчал у меня в голове?!»

«Да, папа. Я так и сделаю».


End file.
